1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connected body connecting electrically between power generation parts of solid oxide fuel cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), there may be widely adopted a configuration (connected body) in which a fuel electrode side of a power generation part provided in one of adjacent SOFCs is electrically connected to an air electrode side of a power generation part provided in the other of the adjacent SOFCs via a connecting member, in order to obtain a high output voltage.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-19059 describes, as illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9 and the like, a connected body in which an interconnector 6 fixed so as to be electrically connected to a fuel electrode 3 (3a) of a power generation part provided in one of adjacent SOFCs is electrically connected to an air electrode 5 of a power generation part provided in the other of the adjacent SOFCs via a connecting member 15.